Son Of Kong (Universal 2021 Movie)
Son of Kong Premise: 8 Years after the Events of “King Kong”. Ann is now the most popular actress in New York, she has a husband (Jack), but still feels unhappy after the death of Kong. She and Jack were recruited by a US agent to go to Skull Island and help him to stop Nazis take animals form the island. But there’s another giant ape in the scary jungle. Cast: * Naomi Watts as Ann Driscoll, an actress. * Jack Black as Carl Denham, a film director. * Adrien Brody as Jack Driscoll, a scriptwriter and Ann’s husband. * Thomas Kretschmann as Captain Englehorn, the German captain of the Venture. * Colin Hanks as Preston, Denham's neurotic but honest personal assistant. * Jamie Bell as Jimmy, a boy who was found on the Venture, wild and abandoned. He is now of the Venture crew. * Andy Serkis as Kiko “Little Kong”, son of King Kong. He is a 12 foot-tall. He is a friendly, nice, brave, shy, playful and strong. * Max Riemelt as General Wilhelm “Skull" Riemalt, he is the second antagonist. He is the head of the Operation apocalypse and the Nazi Machinery Unit. They capture creatures form Skull Island and take them to cities around the world. * Krista Allen as Jessie Driscoll, Carl’s Wife and model. She was kidnapped by the Nazis and blackmails Carl to get Kiko and use him to win wars. * Huge Jackman as Captain Joe Blazkowicz, a top agent working for the United States he hunts and kills Nazis. * Naomie Harris as Regis Filia, a Skull island native and helps Joe to stop the Nazis from taking the animals to cities and destroy them. She knows the story of King Kong’s family’s death. MONSTERS in Skull Island: Old: Brontosaurus baxteri - A large sauropod similar to Argentinosaurus that appears early in the film. They are social animals that organize in herds led by a dominant bull. Brontosaurus gives live birth to between one and three young. As Skull Island's largest herbivore, they are responsible for keeping the jungle from overrunning the remaining grasslands. Brutornis - A phorusrhachid. Ferrucutus cerastes - A giant ceratopsian that bears slight resemblance to Pachyrhinosaurus, Ferrucutus is an aggressive herbivore that dwells in small family groups. Like their ancestors, Ferrucutus bulls spar violently even to the point of killing their rivals. Foetodon ferrus - A terrestrial crocodilian about 22 feet. Foetodon is an ambush predator that hides in deep piles of leaves, waiting for small dinosaurs and large flightless birds to wander past. Giant Arthropods - Several species of giant arthropods appear at the bottom of a Ravine. The names these insects as: Arachnocidis - A giant arachnid. Carnictis - A fluke-like creature that can grow to be several feet long. Decarnocimex - A giant carnivorous cricket. Deinacrida rex - A giant species of weta. Deplector - A giant cave-dwelling crustacean. Piranhadon titanus - a Piranhadon is a 50-foot fish resembling a plesiosaur. Piranhadon has poor vision, only being able to discern prey's silhouettes, using the barbels on its chin to sense vibrations and the light from the surface to detect passing prey. Terapusmordax obscenus - A giant bat-like creature. Terapusmordax evolved from hairless rodents that developed wings. They measure about 3–4 feet in body length and 8–104 feet in wingspan. Vastatosaurus rex - A descendant of Tyrannosaurus, but with three fingers. They can grow up to 50 feet long. Juveniles hunt separately from the adults in the jungle, often coming into conflict with Venatosaurus. Venatosaurus saevidicus - A slender dromaeosaur measuring about 24 feet long. Venatosaurus hunt in packs and are the only predator on Skull Island capable of taking down adult Brontosaurus. They are also highly intelligent and cunning, able to chase prey through ruins and into planned traps. Another, smaller Venatosaurus species called Venatosaurus impavidus is also present on the island. Unusually, both species lack feathers, despite being dromaeosaurs. New: Spinosuchosaurus – a hybrid of a Spinosaurus and Suchosaurus. They are the most feared predators of Skull Island. They grow up to 35 feet. They are more powerful then King Kong. They are very intelligent and able to swim like a crocodile. A pack these creatures killed King Kong’s family and pack, at the cost of their last kind, only one survived and that is the Alpha Predator Named: One-Eye. One-Eye - he is the Main Antagonist in the film. He is the last of his kind. He killed Kiko’s mother. He wants to kill Kiko because of his hatred of Megaprimatus Kongs and after One-Eye kills Kiko’s mother, he stabbed One-Eye’s right eye and a scar. Elephmoth - A descendant of columbian mammoth, they can grow up to 30 feet. They are highly intelligent. They have powerful skin can short tempered; notheing can get in to its way. They can be gentle and kind. An Elephmoth looks after Kiko after his family died. Hulk-Bear – a descendant of Cave bear. They grow up to 15 feet tall. They are very aggressive and hunt alone. Kiko fights one of the vicious beasts to save Ann and her crew. Nazi Machinery * Exosuit – the steampunk machine design to make Nazi soldiers stronger, it is 13 ft. it has a machine gun, a knife, Flamethrower, knuckles as sharp as pointier rocks, and jet engine. Category:2021 films Category:Movies Category:Universal Pictures